starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Armada Wiki
Welcome to the Star Wars: Armada Wiki Welcome to Star Wars: Armada Miniatures Wiki. This wiki is strictly for this miniatures game and the discussion of strategies with minimal lore. Feel free to contribute (and edit). This Wiki is dedicated to the tabletop miniatures game Star Wars: Armada by Fantasy Flight Games. Inspired by the awesome X-Wing Miniatures Wiki, for the (older) sister game, this wiki will serve the same purpose of being an easy look-up site for the components of the Star Wars: Armada miniatures game. Learn more about what's happening here! Visit the blog of CEO Triangularer, head of Bureau of Ships and Services! Publisher's Description Armada is an epic, fun, two-player miniatures game of large-scale fleet battles set in the Star Wars universe. The time is the height of the Galactic Civil War. As the Imperial Navy’s Star Destroyers move systematically across the galaxy to impose order and crush those who would oppose the evil Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance launches its rag-tag fleet of ships and starfighters on daring raids and surgical strikes. Its aim? Weaken the Empire, blow by blow. In Armada, you enter this ongoing conflict as a fleet admiral with either the Imperial Navy or Rebel Alliance. Your ships have come upon the enemy. Conflict is imminent. Thousands of crew race to their battle stations, preparing for massive exchanges of turbolaser fire. Thousands will die, but it is your job to command the fleet to victory. You must overcome your foes. You must achieve your objective. There is no room for failure. Even though Armada is a game of capital ships and starfighter squadrons – with battles on a scale large enough to alter the fate of the galaxy – their outcomes still hinge upon you and your decisions. If you wish to emerge victorious, the first thing you’ll need to do is learn how your ships function in battle. Capital ships aren’t nimble like starfighters. In fact, the larger and more powerful your ships, the more time they take to respond to your commands. You can’t react instantly to threats as they arise. You have to plan for the future. Rules & Updates (Download) Star Wars Armada: Learn To Play (25 MB) Star Wars Armada: Rules Reference (1 MB) Star Wars Armada: Sector Fleet Rules (3,4 MB) FAQ Version 4.1.1 / Effective 04/23/2018 (3 MB) Armada Official Rulings by FFG (link to FFG forums) "This update contains the usual streamlined rules, clarifications, new questions, and other minor changes that come with refining the rules. In addition, today’s update includes errata to a couple of cards that players should be sure to read about." More... Upgrades *Commander *Defensive Retrofit *Experimental Retrofit *Fleet Command *Fleet Support *Ion Cannons *Offensive Retrofit *Officer *Ordnance Upgrade Card *Support Team *Title *Turbolasers *Weapons Team History 2014 * On August 8, 2014 Star Wars: Armada was officially announced by Fantasy Flight Games. It was released on March 27, 2015. Each core set includes three ships: one ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer, a Nebulon-B Frigate, a CR90 Corellian Corvette, 6 TIE Fighter and 4 X-wing squadrons. * On November 10, 2014 Wave 1 was announced, offering additional Expansion Packs and introducing Gladiator-class Star Destroyer, Assault Frigate Mk. II, and additional imperial and rebel squadrons. 2015 * On April 6, 2015 Wave 2 was announced, introducing irregular fighter squadrons and four new ships: Raider-class Corvette, Imperial-class Star Destroyer, MC30c Frigate, and MC80 Home One, adding the first ships on "large" bases for both factions. 2016 * On March 16, 2016 Wave 3 was announced, introducing the "Flotilla" ship type for both factions, in the shape of the Gozanti Assault Carrier for the Empire and the GR-75 Medium Transport for the Rebels. * On May 20, 2016 Wave 4 was announced, introducing the Interdictor and the MC80 Liberty. * On July 22, 2016 The Corellian Conflict was announced, adding the first playable campaign to the game and new aces and unique squadrons for each of the fighter squadrons in the game. * On August 5, 2016 Wave 5 was announced, introducing the [[Phoenix Home Expansion Pack|Modified Pelta-''class Corvette]], the Imperial Light Cruiser, and more imperial and rebel squadrons. * On October 24, 2016 FAQ 2.2.1 changes the wording of the upgrade card "Jamming Field". 2017 * On March 14, 2017 Wave 6 was announced, introducing the Imperial Light Carrier and the first expansion pack holding two complete ship models: the Hammerhead Corvettes. * On April 26, 2017 FAQ 3.1.1 changes the armament for the "Armed Station". It also changes the wording for the Objective Cards "Hyperlane Raid" and "Nebula Outskirts". * On June 26, 2017 FAQ 3.2.1 changes the wording for the upgrade cards "Bomber Command Center", "• Demolisher", "• General Rieekan", "Turbolaser Reroute Circuits", and for the squadron card "• Major Rhymer TIE Bomber Squadron". * On August 25, 2017 Wave 7 was announced. The Chimaera Expansion added new ship cards for the Imperial-class Star Destroyer and contained for the first time additional squadron models: 2 Mandalorian Gauntlet Fighters. The rebel side gained the MC75 Cruiser. 2018 * On August 1, 2018 The Super Star Destroyer Expansion was announced for Q1 2019. It will add a new size class and ruleset for epic gameplay. * After hints in an interview with 2018 World Champion Nathan Coda, FFG officially states that players "''will have to wait a little longer" for the Super Star Destroyer. It will be delayed until Q3 (August-Oktober) 2019. 2019 * On March 28, 2019 A new Campaign Expansion was announced: Rebellion in the Rim for Q3 2019. It will contain new aces for Rogues and Villains Expansion, new Objectives (12 for standard games), and 28 upgrade cards! * On April 13, 2019 at Star Wars Celebration in Chicago FFG announced the arrival of Clone Wars aera ships for Armada. They confirmed that the Republic and the Separatists will come as separate factions to the game. The release is awaited for the end of 2020. * On August 2, 2019 FFG announced the release of Wave 8 for GCW Armada. It also introduces a new mechanic that allows ships to attack beyond range ruler length (extrem range) and a new type of Defense Token: Salvo. 2020 * On January 3, 2020 FFG published an errata for Admiral Raddus commander upgrade card and the Onager booklet, that allows Evade tokens to cancel 2 dice at extreme range. Overviews * Ship Comparison Chart * Squadron Comparison Chart * Links to other sources about Star Wars Armada Latest activity Category:Browse __FORCETOC__